militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
2009 Pishin bombing
| date = October 18, 2009 | time = | timezone = UTC+04.30 | type = Suicide bombing | fatalities = 43 people including several notable IRGC commanders | injuries = 150 | victim = | perps = | perp = Jundallah | susperps = | susperp = | weapons = Suicide Bomb | numparts = | numpart = | dfens = | dfen = | Footage = }} The 2009 Pishin bombing occurred on October 18, 2009, when a suicide bomber detonated explosives at a meeting in the southeastern Iranian town of Pishin in Sistan and Baluchestan Province. The attack killed at least 43 people including several notable Army of the Guardians of the Islamic Revolution (IRGC, or Revolutionary Guards) commanders,PressTV/Iran Today/The Bloody Terrorist attack in Baluchistan/27/10/2009Iranian commanders assassinated. BBC News. October 18, 2009. and injured a further 150.UN Security Council strongly condemns terrorist attacks in Iran. Xinhua. October 20, 2009. Jundallah, a militant organization based in Pakistan, claimed responsibility for the attack.Jundullah claims responsibility for terror attack. Press TV. October 18, 2009. Among those killed were Noor Ali Shooshtari, the deputy commander of the Revolutionary Guard's ground forces, Rajab Ali, the commander in Sistan-Baluchestan, the commander for the town of Iranshahr and the commander of the Amir Al-Momenin unit.‘Elite’ generals among nearly 50 killed in Iran suicide attack. Daily Times of Pakistan. October 19, 2009. About 10 senior tribal figures were also among the dead.Suicide bomber kills 35 in attack on Iran Guards Trend News Agency. October 18, 2009 The Revolutionary Guard leaders killed were buried two days later in a military funeral. The funeral was attended by thousands of mourners.Iran mourns suicide bomb victims. BBC News. October 20, 2009. 43 people were killed, and another died in the hospital. Iran blamed the United States for involvement in the attacks,Larijani Blames US for Terrorist Attack on IRGC Commanders . Fars News Agency. October 18, 2009. as well as Saudi Arabia and the United Kingdom for their support of the Jundallah terrorist group.Iran vows response to suicide blast. Al Jazeera. October 18, 2009. The United States denied involvement.Derakhsi, Reza (October 19, 2009). US, UK behind attack on Guards, claims Iran. The Independent. President Mahmoud Ahmadinejad vowed a "swift response" to the attacks;President Mahmoud Ahmadinejad orders swift action against Iran bombers. The Times of India. October 19, 2009. the Islamic Republic News Agency (IRNA) quoted him as saying, "The criminals will soon get the response for their inhuman crimes."Dareni, Ali Akbar; Murphy, Brian (October 18, 2009). Iran bombing kills 5 Revolutionary Guard leaders. Associated Press. The incident was condemned by the United Nations Security Council. The chargé d'affaires of Pakistan was summoned by the Iranian Foreign Ministry as the attack was thought to have been launched from Pakistani soil.Iran summons Pakistani charge d'affairs over deadly bomb attack. Xinhua. October 18, 2009.Iran summons Pakistani envoy over terrorist attack. Press TV. October 18, 2009. Iran accused Pakistani agents of involvement in the incident and called on Pakistan to apprehend the attackers.Iran accuses Pakistan over attack. BBC News. October 18, 2009. An Iranian delegation is expected to head to Pakistan to demand the handover of Jundullah chief Abdolmalek Rigi. This decision came after Pakistan's Interior Minister Rehman Malik denied Rigi was on Pakistani soil.Tehran to demand Pakistan hand over alleged attack mastermind. France 24. October 19, 2009. Pakistan handed over to Iran the brother of the Jundullah leader Abdolmalek Rigi. Iran's police chief held Pakistan responsible for the attack.Police Chief Holds Pakistan Accountable for Terror Attack in Iran . Fars News Agency. October 21, 2009. Several suspects were later arrested by Iran.Iran arrests suspects in attack on military chiefs. Associated Press. October 21, 2009.Iran arrests three linked to terrorist attack . Press TV. October 20, 2009. Reaction – The Government and Media of Iran blamed Pakistan, the United States, the United Kingdom, and Israel for the attack. – Interior Minister Rehman Malik said, ‘we can even point out his Malik Rigi's exact location in Afghanistan’. United States – The United States Government denied involvement in the attacks, but later some documentations showed that the US government under Bush administration was alleged with supporting and supplying the Jundullah group. See also * Notable attacks by Jundallah * 2007 Zahedan bombings (a previous Jundallah attack that targeted the Revolutionary Guards) * List of terrorist incidents in Pakistan since 2001 References Category:Iran–Pakistan relations Category:Terrorist incidents in Iran in 2009 Category:2009 crimes in Iran Category:Mass murder in 2009 Category:Suicide bombings in Iran Category:History of Sistan and Baluchestan Province Category:Jundallah (Iran) Category:Explosions in Iran